


Trish Talks

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Trishica soulmate AU where your soulmate is the one person that you always stick up for and have their back.





	Trish Talks

“If you don’t remove your hands from her in the next 2 seconds, you will no longer have hands.” The raven haired woman said threateningly to the man who she had witnessed place a hand on Trish’s arm as the blonde leaned against the bar.

“Jess, you’re on time!”

“Always for you.” She muttered, staring at the man who was frozen in place, practically burning into him with her eyes.

She took a step closer to the man, quickly placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing until he let out a yelp and let go of Trish’s arm.

“What did I tell you, dude? Never touch a lady unless she asks you to. Got it?” She said, looking down at the man, still squeezing his shoulder as he nodded quickly.

“Jess, let’s go get our table. Leave the man, please.” Trish said with a smirk as she stood up and watched Jessica unhand the man.

“After you.” The taller woman said, still keeping her eyes on the man in front of her, following after Trish once the blonde got far enough away from her unfortunate new acquaintance.

“Thank you for not bashing his head in, babe.” The blonde said, running her hand up Jessica’s arm.

“Like I would ever do something like that.” Jessica replied sarcastically, smiling at Trish’s facial expression.

“I can name plenty of times where that exact instance has occurred or nearly occurred.”

“Listen, I’m not going to sit around and let guys manhandle you without teaching them a lesson. No one needs to be putting their hands on you. Except me, of course.” The private investigator huffed as she sat down at the table across from Trish.

“I get it, Jess. You know I do. I do the same for you.” She responded, tilting her head when she watched a bright smile coming over Jessica’s face.

“You’re damn right you do. You’re the most adorable angry person, it makes me equal parts proud and equal parts hot for you.”

“Jessica!” Trish scolded half-heartedly, “We’re in a restaurant!”

“Watch me not care.”

* * *

“Welcome back to Trish Talk. I’m Trish Walker and I’m here with our special guest, Jessica Jones, a private investigator.”

“We all know that’s not why I’m on your show, Trish.” Jessica said dryly as the blonde winked at her in response.

“You are very right. I brought you on to clear the air, if you will. We’ve heard a lot of rumors lately about the two of us and our relationship. Some say we’re just best friends, others think we’re more. I’ve heard rumors that we’re soulmates, as well as rumors of us being related.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard them too.”

“So. Care to set the record straight then?”

“Sure thing, babe. Trish and I are actually soulmates. Lucky her.” She said, throwing a wink in for good measure. “And surprise to all of the slowpokes out there-we have actually been married-that’s right, married. Lucky me. For 3 years.”

“Nearly 3 years.” The blonde chimed in, grabbing her wife’s hand from across the table.

“Fine, nearly 3 years. Our anniversary is next week, I figured I’d round up.”

“Why don’t you tell everyone about the rest of our family.”

“Well, we’ve got a set of twins at home.” She said dryly before waiting a beat. “I’m just kidding, we don’t have any kids. That sounds like not a lot of fun at this point in time.”

“Nice, Jess.” Trish said with a huff.

“We do have some animals though. And by some, I mean one. I talked Trish into getting a bearded dragon. His name is Buzz and he’s great. Way better than some boring cat or dog.”

“Jessica has been attempting to get me to agree to a snake now.” The radio host said as she watched the raven haired woman shrug her shoulders.

“I think it would be so badass to get a snake. Like a huge snake. I’m still working on her. Maybe for my birthday or something she’ll finally cave. We’ll need to see.”

“I don’t think we ever need a snake in the house, but I will buy you a pass to the zoo and you can see the snakes there.”

“I mean. That’s a start.”

“Just think how offended Buzz would be if we had to split our time between him and a snake.”

“You’re laying it on a little thick there, Walker. Yeah, Buzz is a badass, but I don’t really think he cares about us.” Jessica said with a smirk as Trish pointed at her quickly.

“Hah! So you agree that having Buzz is not the same thing as a dog or cat.”

“Well duh! He’s better than a dog or cat. We can go off and do whatever we want! We don’t have to be that couple that’s all ‘oh, we have to get home to feed the cat or let the dog out,’ you know?”

“Okay, you got me there, but we will eventually be getting a dog or cat.”

“I understand. We don’t have to worry about that for a while though.”

* * *

“Onto some questions from our callers!” Trish said as she winked at Jess and squeezed her hand.

“Hi, I was just wondering how you two realized that you were soulmates?”

“I think we both always just felt really strongly for each other and kind of knew it in our hearts. But it was really solidified before we’d started dating.” Trish said quickly as Jessica nodded along.

“You know how soulmates always have each other’s backs and stick up for each other at all times? To the point where it’s sometimes really irrational?” The PI chipped in.

“Well this was kind of like that. I was dating this one guy, and he was kind of an ass.” Jessica huffed as Trish said that. “Me and my then-boyfriend were out for drinks at this bar and he was drunk and got a little handsy.”

“And I happened to show up for a drink and saw that, and I broke his arm.” Jessica said slowly.

“And that is how we knew for sure. We’re both irrational about each other and people touching each other. Obviously not if it’s a normal interaction, but any sort of more handsy interaction is a real no-go.” Trish added, trying to not make themselves seem crazy.

“Now that we’ve talked about violent tendencies, let’s move to the next question.” The raven haired woman said.

“Hi Trish and Jessica! My name is Tanya. I was just wondering what the craziest thing you’ve done for each other?”

“Like crazy crazy or crazy romantic?” Jessica asked before Trish could speak.

“Both, I guess!”

“Sure thing, Tanya. Well my little spitfire Trish got really mad one time when we were out at dinner.”

“Jess!” Trish whined as Jess just shrugged at her.

“Oh please, it wasn’t that bad. This woman came to the table to talk to Trish and ended up flirting with me instead. It was hilarious. My sweet little Trish went on a rampage. It was adorable and if I didn’t know her so well, it would’ve been terrifying.”

“I think we just hit the crazy Jess story. So the romantic Jess story-which I’m surprised she’s letting me tell on live radio because she’s got a huge badass reputation-is the time after we’d been married for about a year and I went on a book tour. We hadn’t seen each other in about 5 weeks and it was really hard. Until at my next book event, she stood up and asked a question. She’d flown across the US to see me, it was the best surprise I could’ve asked for.”

“Alright, next question.” Jessica said, wanting to skip telling the story about Trish being romantic as she didn’t like to admit to it on air.

“What is your make it or break it moment in a relationship?”

“Listen. If you don’t like pizza or donuts, we can’t be together.”

“Why is that your answer?” Trish asked through her chuckles.

“Because if you don’t like pizza or donuts, you don’t know how to appreciate the good things in life. And I don’t need that negativity in my life, I’m already a pessimist.”

“That’s pretty good reasoning, actually.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Walker. My lady here puts up with our mandated weekly pizza and donuts night.”

“I love our weekly pizza date. We watch movies or TV and just lay around, eating everything. It’s perfect for us.”

“Not that I would ever let you admit to that on live air.” Jessica said, trying to regain some badass credibility.

“Of course not, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to stop by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
